jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Rookies/Transcript
This the script for Connor Lacey Goes To Hero Factory. sounding Operator: Hero Hotline. Please state the nature of your crisis. Stormer: This is the Hero Factory where the bravest, most advanced Heroes in the galaxy are built customized with unique weapons and technology for any mission no matter where it takes them. When vile, wretched villains strike the most powerful force against evil is ready. Hero Factory, we build Heroes. film starts with "Trials of Furno", when the transport ship carrying the C-4000 explosives have been sent to the Mining Center in Merak 9. It landed safely. Then, Stormer and his team came to guard it Stringer: Whoo-hoo. That went down as smooth as a bass riff. Bulk: That's good. Because there's enough C-4000 on that transport ship to blow this whole asteroid to dust. Stringer: And us with it. Stormer: That's why Hero Factory was called in to guard it. boys lowered themselves down Stormer: Grunting] Stringer: Uh! Bulk: Ha! Whoo. Stormer: Let's make sure the miners know to stay below until we give the all clear. Furno: Alrrady done, alpha leader. I'm ready to come down and join the team. Preston Stormer: You'd better stay in the Hero Craft. We don't need a rookie underfoot. William Furno: With all do respect, sir, this is my mission trail. Preston Stormer: Right. So lesson number one, listen to the team leader. ''But don't worry, kid, I'll let you know when I want to join the fight. William Furno: ''Wait, what fight? Rotor: Ho-ho-ho. Here we go. Ha-ha-ha. Stringer: It's Rotor. Rotor: Ha-ha-ha. Missed me. No, not there. Here. Ha. Stormer: Take cover. Stringer: Away from a explosives. Bulk: Oh, yeah. Good thinking. Stormer: Rotor's here, so you can bet Xplode won't be far away. Explosion Xplode: Looking for me? Well, here I am. Hello again, Stormer. So nice to see you. at Hero Factory, Makuhero City, Connor Lacey and his friends have come for their next challenge Linda Ryan (Glinda): Glinda Ryan here! Coming to you live from Hero Factory at Makuhero City! Where the Irelanders are going to help the Alpha Team to capture the villains that are on the loose. So, without further ado, I have summon the Toa of the Bionicle universe to aid the team. Connor Lacey: Who are you guys? Toa Tahu: I'm Tahu. This is Gali, Lewa, Pohato, Onua, Koopaka and Takanuva. We're the Toa Nuva. Toa Vakama: I'm Vakama. This is Nokama, Matau, Onewa with an "ew", Whenua and Nuju. We're the Toa Metru. Toa Jaller: My name's Jaller. This is Kongu, Hahli, Nuparu, Matoro, and Hewkii. Mata Nui: I'm Mata Nui. This is Click, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Tarix and Vastus. We're the Toa Glatorian. Ekimu: I'm Ekimu. This is the Elemental Creatures: Agil, Akida, Ikir, Ketar, Melum, Terak and User. Toa Jaller: And you are? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is David Brennan, Paul and Shannon O'Dwyer, Cian Dooley, Christopher Robin Milne (formally known as Venom), Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, Justin Stewart, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Karone, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip of the Time Force Rangers, Eric Myers, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé, Merrick Baliton, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg, Clare, Mack Hartford, Dax Lo, Will Aston, Rose Ortiz, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Tyzonn, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Jayden Shiba, Lauren Shiba, Kevin Douglas, Mia Watanabe, Mike Fernandez, Emily Michaels, Antonio Garcia, Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Orion, Robo Knight, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Heckyl, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Devon, Ravi, Zoey, Nate, Cruise, Smash, Jax, Jonathan, Melody, Tip and Dash, Genie, Cassim, Iago, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, Ping-Pong, Dojo, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, Momo, Toph, Prince Zoku, Uncle Iroh, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Elsa the Snow Queen, Maui, Princess Sofia, Queen Miranda, King Roland II, Baileywick, Princess Amber, Prince James, Chrysta, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Mateo, Naomi Turner, Migs, Luna, and Skylar, Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella, Zuzo, Gabe, Maxwell "Max" McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martin and C.Y.T.R.O. Linda Ryan (Glinda): Now that the introductions are done, let the first challenge begin! chirping Professor Zib: Alpha leader, this is HHQ. Please come in. Stormer, report. Are you damaged? Stormer: Would yes relax, Zib, just a few dents. chirps Professor Zib: Yes, Quadal I heard. The new armor you helped the science team develop held up very nicely as usual. Stormer: Yeah. But these guys are definitely using some serious new firepower. ''''Rotor: Oh, no, you don't. Hi there. Laughs Stringer: Grunts Panting Xplode: Grunting Laughs Growls Furno: Alpha leader, requesting permission ''to come down and--'' Stormer: Not now, kid. Rotor: Laughs Gasping Xplode: Now, that's more like it. Ha-ha-ha. Rotor: Let them have it. Yeah, take that. Surge: Hey, who are you new guys? Toa Tahu: I'm Tahu. This is Gali, Lewa, Pohato, Onua, Koopaka and Takanuva. We're the Toa Nuva. Toa Vakama: I'm Vakama. This is Nokama, Matau, Onewa with an "ew", Whenua and Nuju. We're the Toa Metru. Toa Jaller: My name's Jaller. This is Kongu, Hahli, Nuparu, Matoro, and Hewkii. Mata Nui: I'm Mata Nui. This is Click, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Tarix and Vastus. We're the Toa Glatorian. Ekimu: I'm Ekimu. This is the Elemental Creatures: Agil, Akida, Ikir, Ketar, Melum, Terak and User. Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is David Brennan, Paul and Shannon O'Dwyer, Cian Dooley, Christopher Robin Milne (formally known as Venom), Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, Justin Stewart, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Karone, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip of the Time Force Rangers, Eric Myers, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé, Merrick Baliton, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg, Clare, Mack Hartford, Dax Lo, Will Aston, Rose Ortiz, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Tyzonn, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Jayden Shiba, Lauren Shiba, Kevin Douglas, Mia Watanabe, Mike Fernandez, Emily Michaels, Antonio Garcia, Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Orion, Robo Knight, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Heckyl, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Devon, Ravi, Zoey, Nate, Cruise, Smash, Jax, Jonathan, Melody, Tip and Dash, Genie, Cassim, Iago, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, Ping-Pong, Dojo, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, Momo, Toph, Prince Zoku, Uncle Iroh, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Elsa the Snow Queen, Maui, Princess Sofia, Queen Miranda, King Roland II, Baileywick, Princess Amber, Prince James, Chrysta, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Mateo, Naomi Turner, Migs, Luna, and Skylar, Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella, Zuzo, Gabe, Maxwell "Max" McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martin and C.Y.T.R.O. Toa Jaller: And you are? Surge: I'm Surge and this is Breez. We're just going to see Zib. Toa Takanuva: Let's go to see what's up. Surge: Hey, we just heard that Alpha Team is under attack. Breez: Is Furno okay? Professor Zib: He's fine, Breez. Now you rookies be silent or be gone. Surge: Huh? Professor Zib: And who are they? Toa Tahu: I'm Tahu. This is Gali, Lewa, Pohato, Onua, Koopaka and Takanuva. We're the Toa Nuva. Toa Vakama: I'm Vakama. This is Nokama, Matau, Onewa with an "ew", Whenua and Nuju. We're the Toa Metru. Toa Jaller: My name's Jaller. This is Kongu, Hahli, Nuparu, Matoro, and Hewkii. Mata Nui: I'm Mata Nui. This is Click, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Tarix and Vastus. We're the Toa Glatorian. Ekimu: I'm Ekimu. This is the Elemental Creatures: Agil, Akida, Ikir, Ketar, Melum, Terak and User. Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is David Brennan, Paul and Shannon O'Dwyer, Cian Dooley, Christopher Robin Milne (formally known as Venom), Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, Justin Stewart, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Karone, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip of the Time Force Rangers, Eric Myers, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé, Merrick Baliton, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg, Clare, Mack Hartford, Dax Lo, Will Aston, Rose Ortiz, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Tyzonn, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Jayden Shiba, Lauren Shiba, Kevin Douglas, Mia Watanabe, Mike Fernandez, Emily Michaels, Antonio Garcia, Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Orion, Robo Knight, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Heckyl, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Devon, Ravi, Zoey, Nate, Cruise, Smash, Jax, Jonathan, Melody, Tip and Dash, Genie, Cassim, Iago, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, Ping-Pong, Dojo, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, Momo, Toph, Prince Zoku, Uncle Iroh, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Elsa the Snow Queen, Maui, Princess Sofia, Queen Miranda, King Roland II, Baileywick, Princess Amber, Prince James, Chrysta, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Mateo, Naomi Turner, Migs, Luna, and Skylar, Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella, Zuzo, Gabe, Maxwell "Max" McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martin and C.Y.T.R.O. Professor Zib: Very nice to see you too. If you please can keep your voices down, I would be so glad. Breez: We'll be quiet as Marcurian mice. Come on, guys. Surge: I don't get it. Why won't Stormer let Furno join the fight? Professor Zib: Oh, will you two--? Breez: The Alpha Leader must wanna to make sure Furno is safe. Furno: I doubt it, Breez